A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal (ENGLISH)
by Luneternelle
Summary: There's a reason why some things are still present through the years : it's because they're working well ! So when Alice has the impossible mission to get her two little princesses asleep, she remembers a memory that might have the key to her problem...


**Author :** Luneternelle

 **Disclaimer :** **Axis Powers** **Hetalia** 's characters and the song **"A Mhaighdean Bhan Uasal/Noble Maiden Fair"** aren't mine.

 **Rating :** K

 **Gender(s) :** Family, fluff, songfic

 **Summary :** There's a reason why some things are still present through the years : it's because they're working well ! So when Alice has the impossible mission to get her two little princesses asleep, she remembers a memory that might have the key to her problem...

 **Little word from the author :** Because I love the songs of "Brave" and I like to write cute stuff with England and Scotland. Nations are on stage here !

 ** _English is not my mothertongue so if there are any mistakes, please tell me so !_**

Enjoy !

* * *

Alice was in despair. Once again, she cursed her stupid French oversea neighbour. What a _brilliant_ idea to turn up at her house just before Amelia's bedtime, Marguerite in her arms. Not that England regretted to see the cute face of Canada, and that she _absolutely_ did not wait to see her beautiful and beloved rival's face before the end of the day, no no no ! Moreover, her little American princess loved her playmate... but all chance to get her calmly in bed turned to dust when she discovered Francine and her little angel on the doorstep. France gave her the little bundle of love that was Canada while telling her that she wouldn't be here for the night, that she had nobody to take care of her baby and that England was her last hope before taking a French leave.

Maggie was a sensitive child. So when she felt that her caretaker wasn't around anymore, she burst into tears. Amy immediatly ran to them, alerted by her friend's sobbing. And one thing led to another... Alice spent half an hour to calm them, and after she got everybody cleaned up, she brought them to her bedroom. When Canada was here, America didn't like to sleep alone and her child's bed was too small for two, so Alice used to lay them in her own bed where the all three of them usually slepttogether, sometimes with Francine asleep by their side on the morrow. England knew that she had to get a second bed for Maggie when the little Canadian was sleeping over, it was on her to do list but she had other things to do right at the moment and getting her little princesses asleep was the first of them all.

But with Francine missing, Maggie was anxious. And in this conditiob, she couldn't fall asleep. Alice had already done the unhappy experiment of sharing a sleepless night with the girl when she was still a baby - furthermore she had yelled at France when she came back the next day but not too loud and not too much for the exhausted little Canadian was fast asleep in her caretaker's arms. And the icing on he cake, America was bursting with energy in Canada's presence.

So yes, England was in despair, feeling her eyelids becoming heavier despite her far from being calm environment.

"That bloody French ! How am I to get them calmed down ?" thought a yawning Alice.

It was at this moment that a childhood memory came to her mind.

* * *

 _The little blond-haired girl rubbed her eyes once more. Seeing that, the young red-haired woman beside her frowned before lifting her in her arms without difficulty._

 _\- Let me go Allie ! the child said without really resisting._

 _\- Shut up. You're tired, I'll get you to bed_.

 _\- I'm not tired ! the little girl protested with a yawn._

 _\- Yes, yes, and maybe the moon will fall feom the sky ? You yawn so much your jaw threats to fall !_

 _\- That's not true ! I'm not doing it on purpose : my mouth is moving on its own !_

 _\- Don't care, Scotland answered while she was laying down her baby sister on her childbed more or less tenderly._

 _The child whinned without really doing it, letting her big sister undress her and get her under the covers, where she was kept warm. She loved when Allie tucked her up but she would never admit it._

 _\- Here princess ! You're alright ? the woman asked._

 _Alice nodded, her eyes almost closed._

 _\- Tell me a story, she said with a little tired voice_.

 _\- No, you'll be fast asleep before hearing the end, the red-haired woman laughed._

 _\- I won't. I'm not tired..._

 _\- Okay, okay, I surrender. How about a lullaby then ?_

 _The child weakly nodded, struggling to stay awake even though her eyelids disagreed. Her eyes shut, she listened to her big sister's beautiful and melodious voice_

.

 **A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth**

 **Mise ri d' thaobh, Ó mhaighdean bhàn**

 **Ar rìbhinn òg, fàs a's faic**

 **Do thìr, dìleas fhéin**

 **A ghrian a's a ghealach, stiùir sinn**

 **Gu uair ar cliù 's ar glòir**

 **Naoidhean bhig, ar rìbhinn òg**

 **Mhaighdean uasal bhàn**

.

 _And as the song ended, the child fell peacefully asleep under the eyes filled of fondness of her sister._

* * *

Allie was coming back from the kitchen after drinking a glass of water, returning to her bed after the hubbub of Maggie's arrival had awakened her. The house was silent now : Alice must had succeeded in getting the girls asleep. Scotland was doing her best to be as quiet as possible on her way back to her bedroom. She stopped when she suddenly heard her sister's voice, singing a song that brought back old memories.

.

 ** _Little baby, hear my voice_**

 ** _I'm beside you, O maiden fair_**

 ** _Our young Lady, grow and see_**

 ** _Your land, your own faithful land_**

 ** _Sun and moon, guide us_**

 ** _To the hour of our glory and honour_**

 ** _Little baby, our young Lady_**

 ** _Noble maiden fair_**

.

And with a slight smile on her lips, Scotland went back to her bedroom. Seemed that certain things were still working through the centuries...

* * *

 **Alice :** nyo!England

 **Amelia (Amy) :** nyo!America

 **Marguerite (Maggie) :** nyo!Canada

 **Francine :** nyo!France

 **Allie :** nyo!Scotland


End file.
